


Catastrophe

by flosus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, For a Friend, I think this is short, INSPIRED BY CHRISTINE, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Sensual as fuuuuuck, Smut, This shit is fire, idk - Freeform, okok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you see stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read on if you like sexy Levi. *wiggles eyebrows* I know you do, so you should read my shit.
> 
> THANK YOU!

If time and matter ceased to exist, you didn't believe you would care, just as long as Levi was between your thighs and licking at your rosy folds as if he hadn't eaten in days. Your skin felt sticky and hot, feverish, but the man had caused this catastrophe, and you were damn sure you wouldn't be able to cope without him at this point.

You hummed quietly and arched your spine as Levi gripped underneath your thighs and plunged his tongue into your core, and he was looking up at you as he did it with his eyes even hazier than before. You clenched your legs around him, but you didn't mean to do it. Levi caused this horrible mess, and it was making you do even messier things.

You looked at him in sorrow, but your flushed cheeks and parted, red lips and your wild hair made up for it. He pulled away from you with a considerable amount of saliva and... _other liquids_... coating his thin, sexy lips, and you sat up, though your heart was beating like a wild drum in your chest.

He leaned close to your face, so close that your noses were pressed together, and you could make out the shape of his irises, and the little, little flecks of gray in his obsidian gaze, and you could feel the heat of his skin and breath. Levi looked you hard into the eyes and whispered, enunciating each syllable with deliberation, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you see stars."

He drank up the whimper that vibrated within your throat like it was liquid; he slotted his lips with your own, allowing you to taste him for what he was: the flower between your thighs, the sin of underage sex, and the pungency of oversweetened tea.

Levi was all over you now, nipping at the skin on your neck, leaving trails of kisses and bites. He had one of your perky breasts underneath his palm, massaging in and out, in and out. There were flames surging on your skin, and you were about to combust. All you could do was sit there and tremble as the tornado inside of him rippled all over your skin and soul.

"I know how you feel," he mumbled lowly, "You're on fire. But only I can sate the flames inside of you." He closed his eyes, as if your pain was deep inside of him too, "I can feel it too. The only difference is that my fire never stops burning for you."

Then he was inside of you, and you felt yourself choking on your suppressed screams and the heat and love radiating off of his skin. Your back hit the mattress, and it felt like the wind had been knocked out of you. Your senses were like lightning, sharp and crackling. Every touch or sound added to this catastrophe Levi created.

You could see how his eyebrow twitched, how pinched his expression was, how much he was holding back, how his eyes were darker than ever before. He had your hips so tightly in his grip that you thought your skin would tear.

"I knew that this would feel fucking amazing, but not this good.."

You closed your eyes, and he started pushing into you like there was something in there he needed. Bolts of pleasure raged inside your stomach, and you could feel yourself slamming your hips back in perfect cadence with his thrusts, and the feeling in your stomach heightened, and you felt ready to explode.

You saw that Levi could feel it too by the way his skin became flushed with arousal.

"Shit." He cussed, and you knew it was time.

Levi's hips began to work with a mind of their own, and a mewl bubbled in your throat, as you saw his control snap. His mouth fell slack, and sounds came out that were like music to your ears. His eyes were completely closed, and you felt his fingers twitch against your hips -- once, twice, **three times**.

And then he stopped suddenly, shuddering with his hips flush against yours. He spilled hot and heavy into you, and your vision lined with white stars.


	2. red, green jealousy. ×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's jealousy has driven him into making himself sick, yet the results end up way better than what he thought they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is.. not to be taken seriously.

Levi's mind swam in different directions with the overbearing headache banging against his skull. His eyes closed, fast and quick, eyelids as heavy as iron, yet his gaze snapped awake when he heard you and Eren having a friendly chit-chat by the river.

His eyes narrowed even further.

The boy was always so loud and boisterous, and Levi found that quite irritating. But you didn't see it. You often rambled on and on about Eren. Eren did this, Eren did that, yet Eren wasn't the one kissing down your neck and whispering sweet words over your skin when everyone had retired.

Guess you missed that minor fact.

But Levi's rage only grew into a monstrous hurricane when he watched Eren cup a hand over his mouth, lean close to your ear, and murmur something that made your cheeks light up in embarrassment. A huge "no!" was emitted deep from your lungs, and Levi got the notion that something was quite wrong. He nearly choked on the envy that was bubbling inside his stomach.

He stood up groggily and skulked inside the castle. So much for "spending time together." He clicked his tongue and started to trudge up the stairs to his sleeping quarters but halted as a familiar, cheery voice irritated his mood even further: "O-oh, excuse me, Captain! I was just --"

Levi gave Petra a look that said he did not want to talk. She bowed her head and nodded silently. He placed a hand on her shoulder before walking up the stairs, not noticing the small smile that formed on her mouth.

~~

"What was that about." is what he said, cutting the silence as soon as you found the will to speak.

"What was what about?"

"Don't feign ignorance. Just tell me what he whispered in your ear." The sharpness in his voice signalled that his patience was thinning, and it was thinning at a maddening speed.

"I don't know what -- ohhh." You whispered in realization, and the epiphany brought the colors back to your cheeks once again.

The silence was deafening; it was unforgiving and unrelentless, especially with Levi staring at you with murderous eyes. You watched as the muscles in his neck strained, but the words wanting to come out never reached his tongue. He was always like that -- he felt on the inside, not on the outside, and he let his emotions eat him alive.

"Well, what the fuck did he say."

"Calm down. It's not as bad as you think.. It's just embarrassing."

The stress on his eyebrow started to waver.

"He asked me 'so, has the Corporal's dick been treating you well.'"

"Are you fucking kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you. And it was short.


	3. Wrinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a drunken mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this.

war | battles

You didn't realize your feelings, if they could even be called feelings, for the man at first. As you skulked to your seat in front of the bar, the heat and aroma of the room dragged you down into the pits of intoxication. Your eyes were roaming the crowd, full of gyrating hips and wandering hands -- bright, flickering lights everywhere, you squinted and looked away and downed whatever the fuck was in your cup. The liquid burned your throat, and you could feel the way it lingered in your veins.

After about six cups of the "strongest shit you got," you were completely lost in all the swirls and colors and contours inside the humid room. You felt sweat on your forehead and slid ungracefully off of the red cushioned stool, paying little mind to the swearing bartender behind the counter. Your drunken legs were leading you to the center of moving bodies, all frictional drags across unknown skin and moans, grunts, and whispered lies across earlobes, and you pushed them in your horrid stupor, finding yourself a quite irrational drunk when provoked.

You slid down the white wall when you reached the other side of the mass of people, and you turned your head to the side, feeling the cool wall, which was damp with something, on your cheek. You hiccuped and began to laugh, but your tongue became bereft of sound when the image vaporized in front of your eyes. You swallowed and scratched your temple, speaking a slur of gibberish before forcing out a feeble "Levi?"

"I'm glad you still have good sense."

Your eyebrows crinkled in irritation, "Get the fuck out of here."

"That's exactly what I came to tell you." He looked at you, and you could tell by his eyes that there was a certain degree of disgust within them.

"I'm here --" you hiccuped, your face flushed from the alcohol you immersed yourself in, "for a fucking reason."

You looked over his form, and you saw that he was sitting on the floor. Your expression grew pinched in perplexity; but it soon wavered into a fierce scream as he yanked you to your feet and pulled you through the people who never stopped or seemed affected. They were nonchalant, impervious, impenetrable, and you were extremely angry -- and jealous of that.

"Let me go! Hey, someone fucking help me!" Your throat was searing with the way your voice strained inside you.

You were thrashing around terribly, and Levi cussed under his breath, growing impatient as your fiasco grew louder and more violent. You heaved, and it felt like your lungs had lurched in your chest, as your head knocked against the wooden door. The crispness of the late evening air felt like millions of needles on your face, and you blinked several times before coming to a realization and ripping your shirt from Levi's fist. The wrinkles in your blouse didn't have shit on the scowl deep on Levi's brow.

"You keep that shit up, you gonna have wrinkles by thirty-five." You burped without shame and staggered against the brick wall, fishing around your pockets.

"I'm thirty-four." He mumbled in acrimony, "And follow me. I'm taking you to my place."

"Says who?"

"Says the one who's gonna have wrinkles by thirty-five."

"Ah, damn," you laughed, "I can't argue with that."

You saw the small quiver at the corner of his mouth and let a grin cover your wet lips, as you groggily walked after him. You cursed -- "fucking bottles" -- nearly tripping over a crack in the ground, and Levi's voice sounded, and you were immediately awakened by the unearthly sound.

"There isn't a bottle there."

"Ahhh, shit."

He opened the passenger door of a small black car, and you fell back on the cushion, sighing openly in relief. A few bones popped, and you shrugged down further into the soft cushion. Levi looked at you with something akin to pity and reached across your feverish skin to slam the door closed, which got you to quirk your eyebrow high in surprise. He grimaced, and your hooded eyes made you look dead in the pale moonlight.

"There you go again, Wrinkles." You teased lowly with a flick of your tongue.

"Just put on your damn seatbelt if you don't need help with that too." He growled as he turned the key in the ignition.

At this, you grew indifferent and sat up more quickly than your pounding head would like, gripping the belt as if it had done something to you.

"I didn't ask for your help."

You clicked your seatbelt and relished in the silence that followed. You closed your eyes and rested your head against the window, feeling the coolness against your cheek, as the car sped off into the mix of bright lights.

~

Your eyes opened one after another, being still heavy from your episode of yesterday. You cursed slightly and leaned on one elbow as your head felt ready to explode. Throwing the covers off, you felt determined to stand. You put this on yourself, so it was time to deal with the consequences. You stood on wobbly legs and traveled down the hallway to the bathroom. Your vision was slightly blurred from your hangover but nothing too serious. Putting a hand to your hot forehead, you pushed in the white door and closed it just as fast.

"I look like shit." You scrutinized your wild hair and the bags underneath your eyes, "Nothing a little makeup can't fix."

You reached up to the medicine cabinet to open it and froze. Staring for a few seconds in disbelief, you just shook your head and walked out the door and to the closet to get a new toothbrush.

But as you looked over the stair railing, you could see a man with black hair, leaning over a hot stove.

Something was definitely wrong.

You stomped down the stairs for obvious emphasis, and the man turned around, a look of disdain on his brow. He looked over your form, and his scowl deepened.

"Go take a fucking shower."

"Levi?" You said brokenly in two fragments.

"Yes, Levi. Is your hangover giving you amnesia or some shit?" He "tched" and turned to tend to the stove. "Go clean yourself up. Lunch is almost ready."

You glanced at the clock. It read 2:57 PM. You ran a hand through your hair and trudged back up the spiraled stairs.

~~

"Care to explain to me why I found you at a bar at eleven in the evening?" was the question that cut the silence.

"No." You answered honestly.

"Bummer because I didn't plan on considering how you felt. Now spill." The edge in his tone left no room for nonsense.

You sighed and slumped in your seat, staring at the orange liquid in your cup. Levi confused you. Sometimes, he was your confidant. Sometimes, he was your brother. Sometimes, he was your enemy. Sometimes, he was your lover. But at the end of the day, he could always read you like an open book.

"Well..." you trailed off, and you could tell he was listening by the way his eyes flicked up to meet yours sunken ones, "I was lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes, lost. Not physically. Emotionally."

He leaned forward slightly, sipping on his chamomile tea. You felt a blush rising to your face, and you looked down.

"Because of you."

You heard as the rim of his mug made impact with the wooden table.

"Is that so?"

"Why?"

"I love you, but you don't love me back."

"Don't be stupid." were his words, and you could feel a smile on your lips.

"Kiss me, Wrinkles."

He grimaced, but your lips chased it away. You nearly lost your balance, and his experienced hands were around your waist, fast as lightning. You sighed contentedly, and he craned his neck, breaking the kissing. Levi looked at you; you still tasted the sweetness of his mouth inside of yours, and you squirmed.

"Quit squirming." He said simply.

"Levi." You whined, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

He stared at you like as if there was shit on your face, and you laughed despite the agony ranging in your head.

"I'm twenty-one."

Levi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I almost pushed you off of me."

You smiled and connected your lips once again; and this time, there was no grimace to kiss away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. It was quite emotional for me to write.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Q_Q


End file.
